


Glitterfied

by wintercrystal



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, friday night dinner, klaine wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystal/pseuds/wintercrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first Friday night dinner after their wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitterfied

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy Kurt's embarrassment in this fic XD  
> See below for prompt.

Kurt and Blaine miss the Friday night dinner of their wedding week since they were packing for their honeymoon, so they make up for it by bringing cheesecake-  _“Are you sure it’s really for them, Kurt?” “Hush, Blaine, everyone loves cheesecake.”_ \- to the next one.

“Why not you two pick a movie? I’ll cut the cheesecake while your Dad loads the dishwasher. ” Carole suggested once dinner was over, “and yes, Kurt, I’ll give you a larger slice.”

“You’re the best.” Kurt smiled, pecking her cheek before grabbing Blaine’s hand and leading him over to the cupboard where they kept the movies.

“Anything you want to watch in particular?” He asked, bending down to pull out a few.

“No, the view is great from here, thank you.”

“Blaine!” Kurt gasped, scandalized when he felt his husband’s hand squeeze his ass, turning around to glare at him, “my Dad and Carole are in the next room.”

“But the jeans that you’re wearing are really tight. I can’t help it.” Blaine whined, leaning forward and placing his hands on his husband’s chest.

“All my jeans are really tight, Blaine.”

“So not helping right now.” Blaine groaned, capturing Kurt’s lips with his own.

He felt Kurt rest his hand on his shoulder and silently wondered if this was what heaven felt like because Kurt’s lips against his was honestly the best thing ever and-

“Well now we know what’s taking them so long.”

The both of them jerked apart, turning to meet Burt and Carole’s amused faces.

“Burt!”

“Dad! We were just-”

“Sucking each other’s faces. Yeah we saw that.” Burt chuckled, “have you two picked a movie? Or were you too  _busy_?”

“W-we did. We picked u-um…” Blaine trailed off, grabbing the first movie that he could reach, “Cinderella! Yeah, Cinderella.”

“Aren’t we a little old for that?” Carole asks as they walk back to the couches.

“Never too old for Disney classics.” Kurt and Blaine chime together before grinning at each other.

“Have I ever told you guys the story about Kurt being obsessed with the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella?” Burt asked once everyone settled down.

“No.” Blaine answered, just as another horrifying “NO!” came from his husband.

“You know what, I’ll show you.” His father grinned, standing up.

“Oh no, Dad, no no no.” Kurt moans, hiding his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck.

“Like I said, he was crazy about being a fairy godfather, so he would take his blanket and wrap it around himself like a cloak and walk around the house.” He pretended to wrap a cloth around this body and over his head.

“And he walks up to me, I kid you not,” Burt snorted, walking towards the three of them for emphasis, “and goes  _‘POOF_ ’” flinging his arms at them, “and throws a handful of glitter at me. Then he just turned, looked over his shoulder at me and said  _‘you’ve just been glitterfied._ ’ in the most serious voice and walked away.”

Blaine was laughing, next to him, and Kurt couldn’t believe it, his Dad is totally betraying him.

“I stood there, in the middle of our living room covered in silver glitter, mouth agape, and then Elizabeth comes home to see me standing there.” Burt chuckles, remembering her face, “and goes ‘ _Burt? Wha? Are you covered in glitter? What happened?_ ’ you could tell that she was trying to stop herself from laughing.”

“So I turn to her slowly, said  _‘I just got blessed by the great fairy godfather Kurt Hummel._ ’ and walked to the kitchen. I heard her laugh so loud that I was afraid she was gonna pass out.”

“Dad…” Kurt groaned, feeling Blaine rest his cheek on his hair, body still shaking with laughter.

“That glitter was a bitch to get rid of Kurt, let me have my revenge.”

“I feel offended that I didn’t know about this until now.” Blaine giggled out.

“Oh just you wait, I’m gonna get you back.”

And he does get his revenge, by inviting Pam for their next Friday night dinner, and she brings along their family’s old photo albums and Blaine’s favorite stuffed Penguin (which was  _clearly_ not Kurt’s doing).

“Look Honeybee, I even brought Bowtie!”

“Mama!”

 

* * *

_This is Bowtie:_

**Author's Note:**

> Nonnie prompted: Burt and Carole inviting the boys over for dinner to celebrate and being all proud and exciting and teasing.  
> FYI I made Bowtie about a year ago :)  
> Can be found on tumblr here: singingquietly.tumblr.com/post/112043509026/glitterfied


End file.
